All I want for Christmas
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: Akuma, Female Naruto, doesn't know what to get Sasuke... Bad at Summaries, No Criticism, flammers etc.  Happy Holidays everyone. Sasuxfemnaru. Note: I do not use the name Naruko, but use the name Akuma since Naruko is a fandom made name for female Naruto


Alright... As a way to say sorry for not updating my stories as often coz of everything going on around me, I did a story for Christmas... it is short.

Not Criticism please, Thank you. (And NO Flammers.)

"AKUMA!" I jumped up and turned around to see the pink haired teammate of mine run up to me. I raised my brow over her apparel. She was clad in a kimono which had print of Sakura leafs falling and turning into snow.

"-kuma!" I looked up to Sakura and laughed sheepishly. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan… what did you say?" she sighed, rubbing her forehead. I hope she doesn't hit me! After all…. It is the holidays. I grinned mentally at that thought.

"I asked…. Did you find anything for Sasuke-kun yet?" I froze then turned away from her, hiding my embarrassment. "…No…." I mumbled. I heard a long sigh before I felt myself being tugged off. "Then we shall hunt! You don't have very long… why did you wait until now anyway?"

"Uh hello…. ANBU missions!" we came to a halt, causing me to look up at Sakura, confused. "Why would you accept ANBU missions around Christmas?" I frowned and looked away. "I needed the money Sakura-chan… I wanted to get everyone something but I found that my wallet was nearly empty from Tsunade's gambling ways…" she sighed before hugging me.

"Akuma… It's the thought that counts, you know that. You yourself said that! Every Christmas, and every birthday we never know what to get you… and you always say it is the thought that counts."

"Then can I say that to Sasuke's gif-"

"NO! Now let us search!" I frowned. The hell was that speech for then? Would Sasuke even care for a damn gift? I groaned in frustration and followed after Sakura, who apparently walked off without me.

†**Break†**

I flopped down in my apartment; sighing in relief that the day was finally over. I looked down to my side at the bag next to me. I had found everyone a present…. Everyone but Sasuke.

It was getting stressful to me. I was at the breaking point of just ASKING the man what he wanted. Why did he have to be difficult?

I paused… then laughed. "Who am I kidding…? I'm just the same way." I stood up; grabbing the bag, then brought it to the table to wrap.

After seeing Sakura's new kimono, which apparently Ino had given to her early for Christmas since she would be tending to the shop on Christmas day with the family; I had gotten a matching hairpiece for it. It was a white Sakura leaf hairpiece, with the ends of it fading into light pink, before the tips which were black. I smiled at it before wrapping it up.

I lifted up the necklace that I had made through my elements, for Hinata; it was a blue phoenix. I carefully wrapped it up, since it was breakable. I looked at every gift and sighed. "Screw it…" I summoned three clones to quickly finish the wrapping.

I sighed with relief, clapping my hands. "Done!... now… Ramen." I pushed the chair back and got up, grabbing my wallet and my worn orange jacket before heading outside towards the ramen shop.

**Sasuke's POV**

"_But did you get her anything yet?_" I groaned as Sakura asked for the tenth time today, if I had gotten Akuma anything. I looked over to the box on the floor before crossing my arms. "No, go away Sakura. I am busy." I tossed the communicator on the bed, tired of Sakura using it as a selfish way to talk rather than for emergencies.

I did have something for Akuma… but I didn't feel like hearing Sakura banter on about what I get Akuma. If anyone knows Akuma, it is me, not her.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Sakura was prying into my relationship with Akuma… granted… we weren't together, but she keeps treating it as if we were.

She already knew I had feelings for Akuma, which I knew Akuma didn't know at all even with how I acted around her, compared to everyone else.

Sakura had bantered for 3 hours about how Akuma didn't know what to get me and how I should drop a hint. Yeah right, every year Akuma pulled through and found something she could get me. But every year… it isn't exactly what I want… but they are great gifts.

I smiled down at the kunai set that was in my holster. She had gone out of her way to get custom made kunais with the Uchiha insignia on it. She had nearly missed the Christmas party last year due to it. Why she had traveled so far just for a gift like that, I won't quite understand.

I glanced over to the calendar on my wall and frowned. "Though this year… would she pull through? She only has less than a day…"

I shook my head "Course she would pull through. She NEVER knows when to give up… and that is why I love her." I grabbed my jacket from my bed and tossed it on.

†**Break†**

I sighed in relief as the cold air soothed my thoughts. Tonight everyone would be gathering at my house for the Christmas party, which we celebrate on Christmas Eve. Once it hits midnight we open the gifts from each other then play 3 games before people leave for their Christmas celebration with their family.

I glanced over to the side and saw a blonde and deep orange blob in the distance. I smiled, walking over to the target.

"Kyuubi said she wants another bowl, as would I!" there was a laugh of an elder man that was further in the building than the blonde haired girl was. I snuck up behind her, wrapping my arms around her "Where was my hello when you came back from the missions?" I heard her Eep, causing a small smile to grace my face.

"Hn… Filling yourself up before the party? Afraid Sakura is the cook again?" she shuddered before nodding. "There actually is no one specific for a cook this year. Sakura had told me she would be too busy to cook this year." I sat down on the stool next to Akuma, waving off the workers as a signal that I didn't want anything.

"So there may be lack of food this year?" she asked, raising her brow. "Well if you don't want that to happen we can go back to my place and get started on the food." I watched as a glint went through her eyes before Kyuubi pounced onto Akuma, staring at me. **"She wants to."**

"You're just saying that because you want her cooking." I watched as the fox shrugged before going back onto the table to eat the ramen in the bowl. "That would be a yes." I stood up, patting Akuma on the back.

She looked up at me once more with her deep maroonish black eyes, nodding. "Let Kyuubi and me finish this bowl… probably need to do shopping." I ruffled her hair and smirked at her automatic reflex of swatting my hands.

"I will go pick up the drinks then…" I reached into my pocket and handed her my card. "You still remember the pin right?" she nodded, grabbing the card. "Don't see why everyone won't let me pay with my own money…" she mumbled. "When you do have money, we will let you pay." She groaned, then slapped me. "If Tsunade stops gambling with my money maybe I WILL have something!"

I smirked again, before nodding and walking off.

†**Break†**

I stared at Akuma as she moved around the kitchen, making different foods while Kyuubi sat on the counter, helping her find where she put certain items.

I had to admit… watching Akuma cook was very entertaining. She would always be a little dance in her steps, while her long blonde hair would fly around everywhere in her pigtail. I stared at the red highlights in her hair before once again watching her move around my kitchen.

What I would give to wake up to this everyday…

I jumped at the sound of the door being banged on. _Damn that mutt!_ I walked over to the door and opened it to see Kiba grinning sheepishly while Hinata stared at him with a horrified expression. "You are lucky it's the holidays or I would wipe that grin right off your face." He immediately stopped grinning and bolted inside.

I was about to close the door but was stopped by Shikamaru's foot. I opened the door more and saw the rest of the group, minus Sakura, Ino and TenTen.

"God what smells so good?" I glanced over to Kiba "Akuma is cooking. She should be almost done." I walked over to the table I had pulled out from the basement, then opened it up and pushed it against the wall.

I looked to my side to see Hinata holding up the Christmas tablecloth that Akuma had made years ago specifically for our Christmas Party. What couldn't that girl do? I grabbed the tablecloth from Hinata, thanking her, before spreading it on the table. Once I finished flattening the cloth I turned towards the kitchen to see Akuma coming out with two plates, followed by Kyuubi in her half human form carrying more plates.

"There is more in the kitchen…" I nodded to her and went to grab more plates. I stopped and turned to Kiba "Don't touch the food until Akuma says so… Akuma doesn't care about the holidays and will beat you up."

**Akuma's POV**

I flopped down on the couch, in my normal seating spot, then stared at the rest of the Rookie team. Ino ended up being let off by her family and came to the party with Sakura.

"Alright! It is almost midnight, everyone grab one box from your pile." I stared at my small pile and grabbed the closest box to me.

"We will start with Sasuke-kun and go around, ending with Akuma." I glanced over at Sasuke who was glaring at the pink box in his hand. I couldn't help but smile at his misfortune.

"3…2…1… Merry Christmas everyone! Now Sasuke-kun, you can open yours."

He lifted up the box, reading the tag. "Hn… From Sakura..." he tore the paper off the box and opened it. He pulled out a first aid kit first before pulling out small items that made him cringe before he put them all back in the box and tossed it to the side.

"_**He is not going to use any of that…" **_I nodded towards Kyuubi who was perched on my shoulder, with a small stocking in her mouth.

†**Break†**

I sighed, throwing out the last paper plate. "Finally… done cleaning." I turned around to Sasuke, who had just finished cleaning the last dish. _Confrontation…_ I thought, shivering at the thought of telling Sasuke that I couldn't find him anything.

I watched as Sasuke finished the last dish, sighing in relief, before drying off his hands. I jumped when I noticed that he was nearly out of the kitchen.

"Ne! Sasuke…" he stopped at the door frame, waiting for me to catch up to where he was. "Ah… about you not getting anything from me… I just… couldn't think of anything… normally I can but…"

"But maybe doing all those ANBU missions tired you out." I looked up to him, before nodding. "Akuma… I don't care that you didn't get me anything."

"But!... Sasuke… that isn't right!"

"And you always say that it is the thought that counts." I frowned as that line was once again used against me. _I should watch what I say around people…. They can reflect it back to me._

"When the stores are opened… can you at least come with me to pick out something you want?" he sighed, before going into a deep thought.

"There is one thing I do want…"I looked up at him with hope "What is that Sasuke?" he crossed his arms, closing his eyes. "It's not something that would be easy to get though…" I frowned.

"Can you at least tell me?" he opened his eyes, looking up before he finally nodded. "Fine I will tell you but first…" I raised my brow as he came close to me.

"But first…?" he smirked as he swooped down, pushing his lips against mine. I froze before I started to melt into his kiss. It was only a simple kiss, but it felt so… warm.

He pulled back, causing me to open my eyes. _When… did I close my eyes?_

"Akuma…" I looked up at Sasuke, who then wrapped his arms around me, leaning down to my ear.

"All I want for Christmas… is you."

I stared at him, feeling my face heat up. "That is such a stupid line!" I said, in which he laughed "If it was stupid… why are you beat red…. And now hiding your face in my chest?"

I gripped onto his shirt. "Shut up Teme…. I can say whatever I want! And and uh… do whatever I want!"

"Even stutter?" I pouted. "I said shut up!"

I felt myself being pulled back, making me look up to Sasuke, in which he used that as another opportunity to kiss me.

I felt myself sliding down against the doorframe, Sasuke following along. My eyes slowly shifted shut but quickly reopened when I saw something from the corner of my eye. I pulled back from Sasuke and looked up.

"You son of a… you purposely put a mistletoe here! You planned this from the start didn't you!" he fell over laughing, before he pulled me onto him. "Mistletoe or not… you are still all I want."

"_**Aw isn't that sweet…"**_

"SHUT THE HELL UP KYUUBI!"

-AN-

I hope everyone is enjoying their Christmas, everything has been hectic here so I haven't been able to get around to my stories and updating them. So I hope this will suffice as a temporary hold over until I can sit here and work on my stories.

P.S. What Sasuke got Akuma was the popular Fox coat that I frequently use in all my stories lol

-Ja ne


End file.
